Johnny's Funeral
by Cynthia Krenshaw
Summary: Taking some advice from IndyCroft, I decided to do a little Short, VERY short, story version of this. :) Let me know what you think. A little bit of Strong Language and induindo, but basically cool! :)


One Month after the fall of Shao Kahn  
  
Sonya sits alone in the back of the chapel. It had been a month since Johnny died. Even though nearly every night was her private memorial service for him, she felt the need to attend this one. In the front of the chapel sits his family. To their right sits his ex wife. Sonya had met many bitches in her time. She could often be numbered one herself, but none as cold as this woman. She'd listened to her slam Johnny time after time.  
"You OK?" Jamie, Jax's 14 year old daughter asked, sitting next to her. She wipes a tear away.  
"Yeah, angel, I'm OK." Jamie hugs her, as she cries. No one could truly understand how she felt. Hell, she didn't. Johnny had meant so much to her. Much more than he would ever know. Jax sits on Sonya's left, putting his arm around her. A man in a black trench coat, fedora hat, and very dark sunglasses sits next to Jamie.  
"We've come here to pay tribute to John Carlton. John Carlton was not only a great man, but a great humanitarian. Through his movies, he funded many youth anti-violence programs in South Central Los Angeles. Including the building of the Mary Carlton Youth Center, now used as a home for runaway children. Yes, Mr. Carlton was a truly great man."  
"That sorry bastard wasn't that great." Jamie looks at Sonya, who shakes her head.  
"Please?"  
"No, angel. This is about Johnny. Don't let her ruin it."  
"I say let her ruin it." Came a deep, Irish accented voice. Sonya shoots the man with the coat a hard look.  
"He lied to me. He cheated on me. Hell, one of his bitches is in the back now. He never loved me!"  
"You're right, he never did, lass." The man with the Irish accent chimed in again. Sonya was starting to get a little more than a little annoyed. The minister, ignoring the interruptions, continued.  
"Johnny never forgot his roots. He would return here every Sunday that he wasn't filming. He would sit right back there," He points to the back, where the man in the long coat is sitting, "And listen to the mass. He would volunteer his time around here with repairs and the youth groups, and the day care. Mr. Carlton had a heart of gold."  
"He never treated me right."  
"And when did you treat him right, lass?"  
"Who the hell do you think you are?"  
"Just an old Irish lad. Lost his heart a long time ago." He glances down at Sonya, and smiles.  
"Johnny's body's not even cold yet, and that bitch is already making eyes at another guy. Johnny can sure pick the sluts." Jamie gets up, and Sonya pulls her back down.  
"Let the wee one go. I got twenty says she kicks her ass." Sonya glares at him again.  
"I'm out of here. I'm tired of hearing that bitch whine about her sorry life, and I'm getting a little sick of you egging it on."  
"What, you're not gonna kick her ass?" Sonya gets up, and walks out, Jamie following her.  
"All that bastard was ever good for was a support check." The man looks down at Jax, who's grinning.  
"Looks like I owe ya twenty, big man," Jax begins stifling the laugh, "So, you like the support checks, do ya?"  
"That was the only thing I ever liked about him."  
"I know, that's why I divorced you. Well, that and those screw sessions with the chauffer. Although I did make a pretty penny on the internet photo rights." Johnny takes back his normal voice, taking off the glasses, as Jax howls.  
"OH, MY GOD!" His mother faints, as the others stare in shock.  
"Jax, run interference. I've got to find Sonya."  
"Go ahead, I'm gonna love explaining this one." He puts the glasses back on, and walks out, finding Sonya riding off, and Jamie standing where the bike had once been.  
"Wee one, where's she going?"  
"Probably back to her apartment. She doesn't leave it much anymore."  
"Sad. She really loved him that much?"  
"Yeah, she really did." Johnny takes off his glasses.  
"Can I get the address, wee one?" She turns around.  
"Johnny?!?"  
"Yeah!" She hugs him tightly, crying.  
"How?"  
"It's a long story. I'll explain it all later, I promise. Now, can I have the address?" Jamie writes it down.  
"Can I kick her ass now?"  
"Go for it." Johnny hails a cab, as Jamie walks back inside, cracking her knuckles.  
"Yo, bitch."  
  
Johnny walks up flights of stairs. Damn elevator, he thought to himself, as he continued. Only two flights to go. He chuckles, thinking back to the island. Those bags were supposed to be easy to carry.  
"Easy my ass." He whispers, laughing, as he opens the staircase door. The hall smelled of mold and smoke. He begins looking for the numbers. Finding #714, he puts the shades back on, knocking on the door. To his surprise, it opens by itself. He slowly walks in. As soon as he's three steps inside, he finds Sonya sitting, her back to the door, an almost empty bottle of Jack Daniel's in her hand, and a stereo playing.  
" . . . .Cause when I close my eyes. I still can see your smile. It's bright enough to light my life. Out of my darkest hours. Please believe it's true, when I tell you I love you." She sings in a tearful whisper, "God, Johnny, I love you." He stops dead in his tracks, watching her openly sob, burying her head in her arms on the table. He could feel his heart shatter with each tear that fell from her eyes. He walks over, and gently raps his arms around her from behind. He had closed his eyes, but even if he hadn't, he wouldn't have been able to block her blow. It came crashing into his chest, sending him down.  
"God damn." He lies prone on the floor, as she spins around.  
"Ah, the comedian from the memorial service, huh?" She kicks him hard in the ribs. He turns onto his side, coughing.  
"Son . . . OH!" Another kick came crashing into his stomach.  
"I should've beat your sorry ass there." She goes for another. He grabs her foot, taking her down. He rolls on top of her.  
"Sonya, listen . . ." Before he could finish, she backhands him, kicking him hard in the groin at the same time. He falls off her, curling up in a ball.  
"You wanna break into my apartment? You picked the wrong bitch." She grabs her nine millimeter. Johnny could hear the round snap into place, as the lights flew on. She looks down at him, "GET UP!"  
"Hell no! You're gonna kick me again!" She fires off a round into the wall next to him.  
"That was the warning shot. GET UP," He slowly stands up, "Now, which one of Kano's bitches are you?"  
  
"I'll show you," He slowly takes off the glasses and hat. Sonya drops the gun, stumbling backwards. She falls back first over the armrest of her sofa, staring at him open mouthed, "Honey, I'm home?" She laughs, and starts sobbing hysterically. Johnny kneels next to her, holding her. She pulls him close, crying into his chest.  
"God, Johnny. Are you . . ." He shushes her, pulling her back into him.  
"I love you, too." He kisses her head, as she cries herself out, "Now, if I let you go, do you promise not to kick my ass?" She laughs, touching his face.  
"How?"  
"I fell into a bright light. The next thing I know, I'm standing at Jax's cabin."  
"How do I know you're really Johnny?"  
"I knew how stupid it was to grab you from behind, but I couldn't see you in pain. Not over me, Sonya. I love you too much to ever see those tears." She sits up, as Johnny moves up next to her.  
"You OK?"  
"Yeah, I'm just gonna wear full body armor next time." She laughs, leaning against him. He raps his arms tightly around her, resting his chin on her head.  
"I hope there's never a next time. I love you too much to ever loose you again." He kisses her head, as she relaxes in his arms.  
  
Johnny arranges eggs and bacon on a plate. He had to make this perfect. He'd gotten up several hours ago, just to make sure it was right. He hums lowly, laying a single red rose on the tray between the coffee and the plate. Carefully, he carries it to the bedroom, where Sonya's still sound asleep. He sits the tray on the dresser, and lies next to her, watching her. He had never seen her so peaceful. She truly looked like an angel. His angel. And even if it meant his life, he would never see her hurt again. He gets the tray, and sits it next to her. He leans over, and gently kisses her. She opens her eyes, and throws her arms around him.  
"It wasn't a dream."  
"No, baby, it's not a dream. I'm back." She kisses him, crying.  
"I love you, Johnny."  
"I love you, too, Sonya," She slaps him across the face, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"  
"Don't you ever, EVER, put me through this again, Johnny Cage." He laughs, as she pulls him down on top of her again.  
"You know, if you keep beating me up like this, I'm gonna leave." She turns him over, getting on top of him, pinning him down.  
"And what makes you think you're gonna get to the door?" They laugh, as she kisses him again.  
"I made you breakfast."  
"Not hungry. Other things on my mind." She kisses him again, holding him tightly. He rests his head on hers, which was now resting on his shoulder. The phone rings loudly from the other room. Johnny sighs.  
"Shouldn't you get that?"  
"No." She holds him tighter.  
"It could be important."  
"And if I let you go, you could disappear."  
"I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."  
"Neither am I." She kisses him again, pulling the blanket over them. 


End file.
